Watching Their Futures
by Brie03127
Summary: the characters from tangled, brave, httyd 1&2, rotg and big hero 6 are teleported to a room to watch their movies (I suck at summaries)
1. Introductions

In the village of Berk:

"Hiccup you get to kill the dragon" yelled Gobber

"Yeah I am so"

Then a bright light covered the whole island and the dragons nest and then they vanished

In the future village of Berk:

"That's my future daughter in law" said a red haired chief then everyone in berk and itchy armpit disappeared in a flash of light

In the North Pole:

"Please not the ground hog"bunny kept chanting until the guardians along with Jack and the kids of burgress

Vanished

In the kingdom of Corona:

Flynn had just finished climbing the tower he found when the tower along with the rest of corona vanished after a bright light covered the kingdom

In DunBroch:

"I swear Angus this isn't going to happen" a certain red head said and then DunBroch and the 3 clans vanished

In San Fransokyo"

"I really want to go here" Hiro Harmada said then hiro his brother tadashi his friends and Mr Craig and Mr Callaghan disappeared in a flash of white light

[All of the characters from the future will have an O in front of their name]

Everyone landed in a pile except hiccup, Ohiccup, jack, Merida, Rapunzel and Hiro

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS" shouted 2 steaming Stoiks [I used alliteration]

Then they looked at each other in shock

"OMG this is so funny you should see your faces" at this new voice everyone turned and saw a teenage girl with butt length curly brunette hair in a high ponytail with her fringe out and black nerd glasses she was wearing a light blue singlet grey denim short shorts and a white cardigan that reached just below her shorts and white flip flops next to her was a small black pug and she was holding a mug her dog started barking really loudly at the sight of kids "calm down Lilia you can play with them if you want" as soon as the puppy heard this she bolted over to the kids who happily played with her

"Um who are you" asked a very confused hiccup

"Oh right duh well my name is Brie and for some of you I'm from the future others are around the same timeline Vikings you may see older versions or younger versions of yourself that is because some Vikings are from 5 years in the future today I am going to show you your futures… Oh and by the way guardians" she said whilst pointing at them" everyone can see you that includes you Jack"

"Are you serious" asked a certain future guardian in disbelief

"Yep" she said popping the 'p' "anymore questions"

"Yeah you said something about our future" questioned Hiro

"Oh right well genius I'm showing some people here their futures were they do great things well now we have gotten that out of the way everyone please take a seat"

Everyone did while wondering what the stone slabs were for

"I wonder who it's going to be" asked bunny

"You're going to have to wait and find out anyway let's start our first movie oh wait I forgot some guests" Brie's happy look turned serious "You are not allowed to fight them"

Everyone wondered what they meant until she clicked her fingers and all the dragons (older and younger) appeared as well as pitch who was hiding in the shadows all the burgress kids muttered "wow" and "they are so cool" (the older dragons of the teens went over to their riders)

The Vikings minus hiccup and the Ovikings went to attack them before realising they couldn't get up

"What did I say about fighting and Pitch come out" she clicked her fingers and light shined in a dark corner showing none other than pitch black AKA the bogey man

This time it was the guardians trying to stand up and fight but found out they couldn't

"Are you serious doesn't anyone listen to me anyway dragons go sit on the slabs and we are going to start the first movie" she said in a annoyed voice


	2. Dragon Raid

[the older characters will have a "O" in front of their name]

**FADE IN:**

**EXT. NORTH SEA/VILLAGE - NIGHT**

**We skim above a dark, wild ocean. The camera turns toward a**

**lone island, Berk. It is a gigantic shard of rock jutting**

**straight out of the water.**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

**This, is Berk.**

Everyone was surprised by the sudden loud voice

"hiccup it's you" commented both Gobber's

This made a lot of people laugh

**It's twelve days**

**North of hopeless, and a few**

**degrees South of freezing to death.**

**It's located solidly on the**

**meridian of misery.**

"well your home sounds like so much fun" a certain sarcastic spirit replied making almost everyone start laughing except the Yvikings excluding hiccup and obvious people like Gothel and Pitch even the dragons did their weird noise which someone could only describe as a laugh

**The camera drifts over rolling hills to reveal a small**

**village nestled on an outcropping of sea mounts.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

**My village. In a word, sturdy.**

**And it's been here for seven**

**generations, but every single**

**building is new.**

** "**I wonder why**" **commented snotlout

**The camera drifts closer, circling.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

**We have fishing, hunting, and a**

**charming view of the sunsets. The**

**only problems are the pests. You**

**see, most places have mice or**

**mosquitos. We have...**

**Sheep graze peacefully on a hillside. Suddenly one is**

**snatched.**

**CUT TO:**

**INT. STOICK'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS**

**A door is pulled open... as a DRAGON swoops directly toward**

**it, BLASTING FIRE. The door is SLAMMED. The fire shoots**

**through the slats of wood, illuminating HICCUP, a gangly**

**teenage Viking.**

**HICCUP**

**...dragons.**

"wait what" almost everyone who wasn't a Viking thought, said or shouted

**EXT. STOICK'S HOUSE**

**He reopens the sizzling door, as leaps off of the front**

**porch.**

"why can't you just stay still" asked Stoik trying to keep calm this caused Hiccup to sink in his chair

**He weaves through the erupting mayhem as Vikings pour out of the buildings, ready for a fight.**

**More dragons swarm in, setting rooftops alight and hauling**

**off sheep.**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

**Most people would leave. Not us.**

**We're Vikings. We have stubbornness**

**issues.**

A chorus of "hey" and giggling was heard "what and you're not" asked Gobber "well I never said I wasn't" replied Hiccup

**Vikings sound the alarm. Viking men and women pour out into**

**the streets, axes in hand.**

**ON HICCUP darting through alleys, staying under eaves, making**

**his way through the battle.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

**My name's Hiccup. **

This made a lot of people laugh but the Vikings and Brie who had obviously heard it before didn't

**Great name, I**

**know. But it's not the worst.**

This made both Stoik's wonder why hiccup and Ohiccup didn't like his name

**Parents believe a hideous name will**

**frighten off gnomes and trolls.**

**Like our charming Viking demeanour**

**wouldn't do that.**

This caused more laghter

**Dragons sweep back and forth, dodging axes and blasting the**

**Vikings who throw them. A burly warrior gets tossed in an**

**explosion, knocking Hiccup to the ground.**

**VIKING**

**(FIERCE)**

**Arggghhhhh!**

**(cheery, insane)**

**Mornin'!**

Cue more laughter whilst the said viking blushed and sank in his chair

**Hiccup gets to his feet and continues to rush past gigantic**

**men and women.**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

**Meet the neighbors. Hoark the**

**Haggard...**

**HOARK**

**What are you doing out!?**

**HICCUP**

**... Burnthair the Broad...**

**BURNTHAIR**

**Get inside!**

**HICCUP**

**... Phlegma the Fierce...**

**PHLEGMA THE FIERCE**

**Get back inside!**

"wow you are all so nice" commented a certain 14 year old genius "Hiro don't" replied the boys older brother Tadashi "okay"

**"Dragon" DeBlois/Sanders Final Draft (Rev.19) 02-13-2010 3.**

**HICCUP**

**. Ack.**

**He passes a silent ox of a viking, picking his ear.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**Yep, just Ack.**

**Enter STOICK, the biggest Viking of all. He yanks Hiccup from**

**The path of a strafing dragon and holds aloft to the crowd.**

**STOICK**

**Hiccup!?**

**(accusingly; to the crowd)**

**What is he doing out again?!**

**(TO HICCUP)**

**What are you doing out?! Get**

**inside!**

**The flames light up his scowling face and matted red beard.**

**He sets Hiccup down and turns to the sky, searching.**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

**(IN AWE)**

**That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of**

**the tribe. They say that when he**

**was a baby he popped a dragon's**

**head clean off of its shoulders.**

**Do I believe it?**

**Stoick grabs a wooden cart and hurls it, knocking the**

**strafing dragon out of the sky.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

**Yes I do.**

Ystoik beamed at his son even if it was just a rumour it was nice to think hiccup believed he could do it

**An EXPLOSION forces Vikings to DUCK. Stoick stands firm,**

**brushing flaming debris off of his shoulder.**

**STOICK**

**(barking; to his men)**

**What have we got?**

**VIKING #1**

**Gronkles. Nadders. Zipplebacks. Oh,**

**and Hoark saw a Monstrous**

**Nightmare.**

**STOICK**

**Any Night Furies?**

**VIKING #1**

**None so far.**

**STOICK**

**(RELIEVED)**

**Good.**

**VIKING**

**Hoist the torches!**

**Massive flaming braziers are raised on poles, lighting up the**

**night sky... and revealing swirling dragons of all types.**

**Below, Hiccup crosses an open plaza and ducks into an open**

**building with a tall chimney.**

**INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - CONTINUOUS**

**He crosses behind a counter, where a peg-legged, one-armed**

**hulk of a Blacksmith reshapes blades with a hammer and tongs**

**appendage.**

**GOBBER**

**Ah! Nice of you to join the party.**

**I thought you'd been carried off.**

**Hiccup dons a leather apron and starts to put away Gobber's**

**scattered appendages.**

**HICCUP**

**Who me? Nah, come on! I'm way too**

**muscular for their taste. They**

**wouldn't know what to do with all**

**this.**

**Hiccup strikes a bodybuilder pose.**

This caused a lot of laghter "come on useless" snotlout commented which made Oastrid snap "don't call him that" which surprised a lot of the Vikings especially astrid and hiccup

**GOBBER**

**They need toothpicks, don't they?**

**Hiccup gets to work, transferring bent and chipped weapons to**

**the forge as Vikings crowd the counter for replacements.**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

**The meathead with attitude and**

**interchangeable hands is Gobber.**

"who are you calling meathead toothpick" both Gobber's asked causing both hiccups to burst out laughing

**I've been his apprentice ever since**

**I was little. Well...littler.**

"was that comment really necessary" asked a giggling Brie

**EXT. VILLAGE - CONTINUOUS**

**ON STOICK**

**STOICK**

**We move to the lower defenses.**

**We'll counter-attack with the**

**catapults.**

**"Dragon" DeBlois/Sanders Final Draft (Rev.19) 02-13-2010 5.**

**Armed men rush past, flanking others who carry sheep to**

**safety. Stoick follows up the rear as, overhead, a dragon**

**strafes the rooftops with Napalm-like fire.**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

**See? Old village. Lots and lots**

**of new houses.**

"I like your sarcasm" Jack said whilst a lot of people giggled

**VIKING**

**FIRE!**

**In response, the fire brigade charges through the plaza -**

**four TEENS, tugging a large wooden cask on wheels. From it,**

**they fill buckets of water to douse the flames. One among**

**them is a cute, energetic Viking girl.**

**Hiccup leans out of the stall to watch her.**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

**Oh and that's Fishlegs, Snotlout.**

**The twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut.**

**And...**

**(DREAMY)**

**Astrid.**

"hiccup's got a crush" chanted the burgress kids while he just blushed like a tomato and sank down in his seat whilst OAstrid rolled her eyes grabbed Ohiccup and kissed him causing OGobber to cover the closest kids eyes and Brie to shout get a room whilst to Yvikings looked at them with disbelief mainly hiccup, Astrid and the other teens

**A SLOW-MOTION explosion erupts behind her, framing her in a**

**sexy ball of fire. The others join her, looking awesome and**

**heroic.**

"we look so cool" stated Tuffnut

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

**Their job is so much cooler.**

**Hiccup tries to join them as they pass, but he's hooked by**

**Gobber and hoisted back inside.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**(PLEADING)**

**Ah, come on. Let me out, please. I**

**need to make my mark.**

**GOBBER**

**Oh, you've made plenty of marks.**

**All in the wrong places.**

**HICCUP**

**Please, two minutes. I'll kill a**

**dragon. My life will get infinitely**

**better. I might even get a date.**

**GOBBER**

**You can't lift a hammer. You can't**

"true"

**swing an axe...**

"yep"

**Gobber grabs a bola (iron balls connected by rope).**

**"Dragon" DeBlois/Sanders Final Draft (Rev.19) 02-13-2010 6.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D)**

**... you can't even throw one of these.**

"also true" "hiccup" "yeah "SHUT UP"

**A Viking runs by and nabs it out of Gobber's hand, hurling it**

**at a dive-bombing Gronkle. The bola binds its legs, sending**

**it into a heavy crash.**

**HICCUP**

**(ready with the answer)**

**Okay fine, but...**

**He rushes to the back corner of the stall and presents a**

**bizarre, wheel barrow-like contraption.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**... this will throw it for me.**

"were did you get that" Asked Rapunzel "I made it" answered a 20 year old brunette inventor this information shocked most of the Yvikings except ones that already knew

**Hiccup OPENS the hinged lid of the device. An arm springs up,**

**equipped with twin bows. They prematurely launch a bola,**

**narrowly missing Gobber... and taking out a Viking at the**

**counter.**

**VIKING**

**Arggh!**

"can we have it"asked a certain pair of destruction loving twins "nope its broken"

**GOBBER**

**See, now this right here is what**

**I'm talking about.**

**HICCUP**

**Mild calibration issue.**

**GOBBER**

**Hiccup. If you ever want to get out**

**there to fight dragons, you need**

**to stop all...**

**Gobber gestures in Hiccup's general direction.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D)**

**... this.**

"people still do this" said an annoyed Ohiccup "do what" Merida asked "you'll see" replied YHiccup

**HICCUP**

**(ASTONISHED)**

**But... you just pointed to all of**

**me.**

**GOBBER**

**Yes! That's it! Stop being all of**

**you.**

**HICCUP**

**(THREATENING)**

**Ohhhh...**

"are you trying to be intimidating" North questioned

**GOBBER**

**(MIMICKING)**

**Ohhhhh, yes.**

**HICCUP**

**You, sir, are playing a dangerous**

**game. Keeping this much,**

**raw...Vikingness contained.**

**(BEAT)**

**There will be consequences!**

**Gobber tosses him a sword.**

**GOBBER**

**I'll take my chances. Sword.**

**Sharpen. Now.**

this made almost everyone crack up

**Hiccup takes it begrudgingly and lobs it onto the grinding**

**wheel. He stews... fantasizing...**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

**One day I'll get out there. Because**

**killing a dragon is everything**

**around here.**

**EXT. VILLAGE - LOWER PLAINS - CONTINUOUS**

**Nadders land, gathering like seagulls around a seemingly**

**vacant house.**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

**A Nadder head is sure to get me at**

**least noticed.**

**The Nadders clamber onto the building, tearing the roof and**

**walls apart. Sheep pour out and SCATTER.**

"that is so cool" Jamie said in amazement whilst the nadders looked a bit offended just noticed

**Elsewhere, hippo-like Gronckles pick drying racks clean of**

**fish and fly off like loaded pelicans.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

**Gronckles are tough. Taking down**

**one of those would definitely get**

**me a girlfriend.**

The Gronkles looked proud of their status

**A stealthy, snake-like dragon head peeks over a rooftop,**

**breathing gas into a chimney.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

**A Zippelback? ****Exotic, exciting. Two**

**heads, twice the status.**

**A second head pokes through the door and lights it. KABLAM!**

**The two heads fly through the explosion, their necks zipping**

**together to reveal a single body.**

**It flies past Stoick as he climbs to the top of a CATAPULT**

**TOWER.**

"OMG that's awesome" one of the kids said "you haven't even seen the best one yet" Brie added

**CATAPULT OPERATOR**

**They found the sheep!**

**STOICK**

**(FRUSTRATED)**

**Concentrate fire over the lower**

**bank!**

**CATAPULT OPERATOR**

**Fire!**

**Boulders are catapulted at the corralling Nadders...**

**Just as a huge red dragon whips past, spraying the base of**

**the catapult with sticky fire.**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

**And then there's the Monstrous**

**Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go**

**after those. They have this nasty**

**habit of setting themselves on**

**fire.**

"You make it sound like an accident" commented Flynn

**It emerges from the flames, climbing the catapult with a**

**leering, toothy grin.**

**STOICK**

**Reload! I'll take care of this.**

**Stoick takes on the Nightmare, face to hammer.**

**Suddenly, a LOUD BALLISTIC MOANING streaks overhead. The**

**catapult crew ducks.**

**INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - CONTINUOUS**

**ON HICCUP, looking up from his work, reacting to the same**

**sound.**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

**But the ultimate prize is the**

**dragon no one has ever seen. We**

**call it the—**

**VIKING**

**Night Fury! Get down!**

**Vikings everywhere take shelter. The moaning sound BUILDS.**

**EXT. VILLAGE - CATAPULT - CONTINUOUS**

**The Monstrous Nightmare suddenly stops fighting and takes**

**flight. Stoick looks skyward.**

**STOICK**

**JUMP!**

**KABOOM! The Catapult EXPLODES as though hit by an artillery**

**shell... sending Stoick and the crew leaping for their lives.**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

**This thing never steals food, never**

**shows itself, and...**

**The sound recedes, leaving the crippled catapult in flames.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

**...never misses.**

**(BEAT)**

**No one has ever killed a Night**

**Fury. That's why I'm going to be**

**the first.**

This made snotlout and the twins crack up laughing whilst Ohiccup looks sadden by the thought

**IN THE STALL**

**Gobber trades his hammer for an axe.**

**GOBBER**

**Man the fort, Hiccup, they need me**

**out there!**

**Gobber pauses. Turns with a threatening glare.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D)**

**Stay. Put. There. You know what I**

**mean.**

**Gobber charges into the fray, HOLLERING.**

**ON HICCUP, a smirk crosses his face.**

"YOU LEFT HIM ALONE" yelled the red haired chief "yes" replied gobber like it was no big deal

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone hope you liked it I know that the HTTYD characters are the main ones talking but the other characters will talk a lot more when it's their movie anyway please comment and if you want me to add something or another movie let me know bye<strong>


	3. Night Fury

**EXT. VILLAGE - MOMENTS LATER**

**WHAM! Hiccup pushes his wheeled contraption through a wall of**

**clustered Vikings. He weaves through the ongoing mayhem, as**

**fast as his legs can carry him.**

"Why can't you just stay inside" asked Stoik "You should listen to Gobber"

**VIKING #6 (O.S.)**

**Hiccup, where are you going!**

**VIKING #7**

**Come back here!**

**HICCUP**

**I know. Be right back!**

**ON THE PLAIN BELOW**

**The Nadders have cornered the house-full of sheep. They close**

**in, ready to spring upon them.**

**Stoick suddenly appears, HURLING FISHING NETS over them. The**

**surprised Nadders are caught. Stoick and his men rush in.**

**A Nadder blasts a hole through its net. Stoick leaps onto it,**

**clamping his thick arms around its head, forcing its jaws**

**shut.**

**STOICK**

**Mind yourselves! The devils still**

**have some juice in them.**

Ovikings were flinching every time a dragon was hit or called something like devil witch confused the Yvikings

**ON THE PLAIN ABOVE**

**Hiccup reaches a cliff overlooking the smoking CATAPULT and**

**drops the handles to the ground. He cranks several levers,**

**unfolding and then cocking the bowed arms of his contraption.**

**He drops a bola onto a chamber and then pivots the weapon on**

**a gimbal head toward the dark sky.**

**He listens, with his eye pressed to the scope, hand poised on**

**the trigger. He hears the NIGHT FURY approaching... and turns**

**his aim to the defense tower. It closes in for the final**

**strike, completely camouflaged in the night.**

**HICCUP**

**(TO HIMSELF)**

**Come on. Give me something to shoot**

**at, give me something to shoot at.**

**KABLAM! The tower topples. The blast of fire illuminates the**

**dragon for a split second. Hiccup pulls the trigger.**

**KERTHUNK! The flexed arms SNAP forward, springing the weapon**

**off the ground. The bola disappears into the sky, followed by**

**a WHACK and a SCREECH.**

This confused almost all the Yvikings and Ydragons the only ones that wernt were obviously toothless and hiccup

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**(surprised, then elated)**

**Oh I hit it! Yes, I hit it! Did**

**anybody see that?**

**Hiccup's victory is short-lived. A Monstrous Nightmare**

**appears, slithering up over the lip of the cliff.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**Except for you.**

This made a lot of people start laughing "how do you do that" asked Hiro "practice" replied Yhiccup and that reply made almost all the Yvikings look down

**ON STOICK, holding down the netted Nadders. He hears a**

**familiar HOLLER and looks up to see...**

**HICCUP running through the PLAZA, SCREAMING, with the**

**NIGHTMARE fast on his heels.**

**Alarmed, Stoick abandons the Nadders and runs off.**

**STOICK**

**(to his men, re: the**

**NADDERS)**

**DO NOT let them escape!**

**IN THE PLAZA**

**Vikings scatter as Hiccup dodges a near fatal blast. The**

**Nightmare's sticky, Napalm-like fire splashes up onto**

**buildings, setting them alight.**

**Hiccup ducks behind the last standing brazier - the only**

**shelter available. The Nightmare blasts it, spraying fire all**

**around him. Hiccup peers around the smoldering post. No sign**

**of the Nightmare.**

**He turns back to find it leering at him, blocking his escape.**

**It takes a deep breath. Hiccup is finished.**

**Suddenly, Stoick LEAPS between them, tackling the Nightmare**

**to the ground. They tumble and wrestle, resuming their**

**earlier fight. The Nightmare tries to toast him, but only**

**coughs up smoke.**

**STOICK (CONT'D)**

**You're all out.**

**He smashes the Nightmare repeatedly in the face, driving it**

**away. It takes to the air and disappears. Winded, Stoick**

**turns to Hiccup.**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

**Oh, and there's one more thing you**

**need to know...**

**The burnt brazier pole collapses, sending the massive iron**

**basket crashing. It bounces down the hill, destroying as it**

**goes and scattering the Vikings who were holding down the**

**netted Nadders. The freed dragons escape... with several**

**sheep in tow.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**Sorry, dad.**

"That's your dad" asked Gogo "yep" replied both hiccups simultaneously

**EXT. VILLAGE - UPPER PLAZA - CONTINUOUS**

**The escaped Nadders fly past with sheep in their clutches.**

**The raid is over. The dragons have clearly won.**

**The murmuring crowd eyes Stoick, awaiting his response.**

**HICCUP**

**(SHEEPISH)**

**Okay, but I hit a Night Fury.**

**Stoick grabs Hiccup by the back scruff of his collar and**

**hauls him away, fuming with embarrassment.**

"But he did" said Jamie

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**It's not like the last few times,**

**Dad. I mean I really actually hit**

**it. You guys were busy and I had a**

**very clear shot. It went down, just**

**off Raven Point. Let's get a search**

**party out there, before it-**

**STOICK**

**-STOP! Just...stop.**

**He releases Hiccup. Everyone goes silent, staring**

**expectantly.**

**STOICK (CONT'D)**

**Every time you step outside,**

**disaster follows. Can you not see**

**that I have bigger problems?**

**Winter's almost here and I have an**

**entire village to feed!**

**Hiccup looks around. All eyes are upon him.**

**HICCUP**

**Between you and me, the village**

**could do with a little less**

**feeding, don't ya think?**

**A few rotund Vikings stir self-consciously.**

Some viings also did the same as their movie selves whilst some people like Jack and Brie where trying to hold in their laughter

**STOICK**

**This isn't a joke, Hiccup!**

**(EXASPERATED)**

**Why can't you follow the simplest**

**orders?**

**HICCUP**

**I can't stop myself. I see a dragon**

**and I have to just... kill it, you**

**know? It's who I am, Dad.**

**STOICK**

**You are many things, Hiccup. But a**

**dragon killer is not one of them.**

"Thanks for agreeing" replied Ohiccup surprising the Yvikings and a few other people

**Sting. Hiccup looks around to see many nods of agreement.**

**STOICK (CONT'D)**

**Get back to the house.**

**(TO GOBBER)**

**Make sure he gets there. I have his**

**mess to clean up.**

**Stoick lumbers off in the opposite direction.**

**Gobber leads Hiccup through the walk of shame. They pass the**

**teen fire brigade as they snicker.**

**TUFFNUT**

**Quite the performance.**

**SNOTLOUT**

**I've never seen anyone mess up that**

**badly. That helped!**

**HICCUP**

**Thank you, thank you. I was**

**trying, so...**

**Hiccup avoids Astrid's glare and heads up toward a large**

**house, standing prominently on the hill above the others.**

"that's so mean" said Rapunzel whilst others looked at hiccup with pity and the Oteens looked down in regret

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**I really did hit one.**

**GOBBER**

**Sure, Hiccup.**

**HICCUP**

**He never listens.**

**GOBBER**

**Well, it runs in the family.**

"what's that supposed to mean" said four voices in sync (you can kind of tell who it was) this caused more laughter

**HICCUP**

**And when he does, it's always with**

**this... disappointed scowl. Like**

**someone skimped on the meat in his**

**sandwich.**

**(MIMICKING STOICK)**

**Excuse me, barmaid. I'm afraid you**

**brought me the wrong offspring. I**

**ordered an extra large boy with**

**beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on**

**the side. This here. This is a**

**talking fish bone.**

Hiccups impression caused everyone except Gothel and pitch to laugh "that was spot on" exclaimed Hiro through his fit of giggles but there was another person who wasn't laughing Stoik was wondering why hiccup thought that this was how he thought of him

**GOBBER**

**You're thinking about this all**

**wrong. It's not so much what you**

**look like. It's what's inside that**

**he can't stand.**

**Beat.**

"And best pep talker of the year award goes to" jack exclaimed dramatically causing more laughter

**HICCUP**

**Thank you, for summing that up.**

**They reach the doorway.**

**GOBBER**

**Look, the point is, stop trying so**

**hard to be something you're not.**

**Hiccup SIGHS heavily.**

**HICCUP**

**I just want to be one of you guys.**

**Gobber eyes him sympathetically. Hiccup turns and goes**

**through the front door.**

**And straight out the back door. He hurries off into the**

**woods, determined.**

"why can't ye stay still" Merida asked "you can't either Merida" replied Fergus at this Stoik's face turned into one of horror he was going to look for that dragon alone

**INT. GREAT HALL - DAY**

**A noisy din of PROTESTING VOICES leads to...**

**STOICK, glowering in the firelight. Surrounded by his men.**

**STOICK**

**Either we finish them or they'll**

**finish us! It's the only way we'll**

**be rid of them! If we find the**

**nest and destroy it, the dragons**

**will leave. They'll find another**

**home.**

**He sinks his blade into a...**

**LARGE NAUTICAL MAP, spread out on the table... the blade**

**pierces the middle of an uncharted corner, swirling with**

**painted sea monsters and dragons.**

**STOICK (CONT'D)**

**(DECIDEDLY)**

**One more search. Before the ice**

**sets in.**

**VIKING**

**Those ships never come back.**

**STOICK**

**(MATTER-OF-FACT)**

**We're Vikings. It's an occupational**

**hazard. Now who's with me?**

**Stoick throws up his fist. No one follows. The crowds shifts**

**in restless silence. Head scratches. Eyes averted.**

**VIKING**

**(FEEBLE)**

**Today's not good for me.**

**VIKING (CONT'D)**

**(EQUALLY FEEBLE)**

**I've gotta do my axe returns.**

**STOICK**

**Alright. Those who stay will look**

**after Hiccup.**

**Hands jut into the air, volunteers galore. Enthusiastic**

**murmurs of prep and packing fill the room.**

"I feel so loved right now" Yhiccup exclaimed

**PHLEGMA THE FIERCE**

**To the ships!**

**SPITELOUT**

**I'm with you Stoick!**

**STOICK**

**(DRY)**

**That's more like it.**

**The Vikings rush for the door, leaving Gobber and Stoick**

**alone. Gobber gulps back the contents of his tankard**

**attachment and scrapes back the bench.**

**GOBBER**

**I'll pack my undies.**

"What is it with you and undies" asked fishlegs just as Gobber went to answer hiccup did it for him "you don't want to know"

**STOICK**

**No, I need you to stay and train**

**some new recruits.**

**GOBBER**

**Oh, perfect. And while I'm busy,**

**Hiccup can cover the stall. Molten**

**steel, razor sharp blades, lots of**

**time to himself...what could**

**possibly go wrong?**

**Stoick sinks onto the bench beside Gobber, his brow burdened.**

**STOICK**

**What am I going to do with him**

**Gobber?**

**GOBBER**

**Put him in training with the**

**others.**

**STOICK**

**No, I'm serious.**

**GOBBER**

**So am I.**

**Stoick turns to him, glaring.**

**STOICK**

**He'd be killed before you let the**

**first dragon out of its cage.**

"Wow thanks for the confidence dad" "your welcome"

**GOBBER**

**Oh, you don't know that.**

**STOICK**

**I do know that, actually.**

**GOBBER**

**No, you don't.**

**STOICK**

**No, actually I do.**

**GOBBER**

**No you don't!**

**STOICK**

**Listen! You know what he's like.**

**From the time he could crawl he's**

**been...different. He doesn't**

**listen.**

**(MORE)**

**STOICK (CONT'D)**

**Has the attention span of a**

**sparrow. I take him fishing and he**

**goes hunting for... for trolls.**

"Trolls exist they steal your socks but only the left ones what's with that" both Hiccup's said in their best Gobber impression getting some weird and curious looks from others "You'll see" replied Brie

**GOBBER**

**(DEFENSIVE)**

**Trolls exist! They steal your**

**socks.**

**(DARKLY)**

**But only the left ones. What's with**

**that?**

This made a lot of people laugh again

**STOICK**

**When I was a boy...**

**GOBBER**

**(GRUMBLING)**

**Oh here we go.**

**STOICK**

**My father told me to bang my head**

**against a rock and I did it. I**

**thought it was crazy, but I didn't**

**question him. And you know what**

**happened?**

"You got a concussion" asked Hiro

**GOBBER**

**You got a headache.**

**STOICK**

**That rock split in two. It taught**

**me what a Viking could do, Gobber.**

**He could crush mountains, level**

**forests, tame seas! Even as a boy,**

**I knew what I was, what I had to**

**become.**

**(BEAT)**

**Hiccup is not that boy.**

**GOBBER**

**You can't stop him, Stoick. You can**

**only prepare him.**

**(BEAT)**

**Look, I know it seems hopeless. But**

**the truth is you won't always be**

**around to protect him. He's going**

**to get out there again. He's**

**probably out there now.**

**ON STOICK, as Gobber's words hit their mark.**

"Yeah he is didn't you see him leave earlier" Fred asked "it's a movie Fred its already happened" Wasabi replied

**Hey Guys I have gotten so much support and suggestions thankyou so much it means a lot to me. Someone asked me to do big hero 6 first and I would love to but the script for that movie isn't out yet so I'm going to have to wait for that sorry. If you want me to add anything whether it is another movie or a suggestion for them to do something leave a comment and I will try my best to add it I will post the next chapter as soon as I can bye**


	4. Deal (actual chapter)

**Hey guys someone told me that I uploaded the 3****rd**** chapter twice so thankyou and this is the real on bye**

**A drawn map of the island, covered in X's.**

**Hiccup looks up from it and peeks over a gorge, expectantly.**

**Sees nothing.**

**He adds another 'X' to the page, then scratches his pencil**

**over the whole map in frustration. He snaps the book closed**

**and pockets it.**

"What did the book ever do to you" asked Jack "everything" replied both Hiccups

**HICCUP**

**Uggh, the gods hate me. Some people**

**lose their knife or their mug. No,**

**not me. I manage to lose an entire**

**dragon.**

**Hiccup WHACKS a low-hanging branch. It SNAPS back at him,**

**hitting him in the face.**

"Wow even the trees hate you useless" "that's it" Ohiccup says before setting Snotlout's pants on fire with inferno resulting in Jack trying to cool him off making Snotlout slightly frozen Rapunzel then wacks him on the head with her frying pan and Merida pinned Snotlout with her arrows and this was not planned by Hiro or Tadashi after a few minutes of Brie and a few others laughing uncontrollably Ohiccup tells Toothless to unfreeze Snotlout (This was a suggestion from shinshinjane thankyou)

**He looks up to see a snapped tree**

**trunk. His eyes follow it to a long trench of up-turned**

**earth.**

_Oh no_ thought stock simultaneously

**He follows it to a downed, black dragon, its body and tail**

**tangled in a bola. It appears dead. Hiccup approaches,**

**beaming.**

"I'm sorry bud" both Hiccup's whispered

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**(IN SHOCK)**

**Oh wow. I did it. I did it. This**

**fixes everything.**

**(ELATED)**

**Yes!**

**He strikes a victory pose, planting his foot on the fallen**

**Night Fury.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**I have brought down this mighty**

**beast**

Yays and whoops are heard from the Yvikings whilst both hiccup's look down in shame

**It suddenly shifts.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**Whoa!**

**Hiccup springs back, terrified. He turns his blade on it.**

**Rattled, Hiccup creeps along the length of the weak, wounded**

**dragon, dagger poised to strike.**

**As he reaches the head, Hiccup finds the Night Fury staring**

**coldly at him. Hiccup tries to look away, but he's drawn back**

**to its unnerving, unflinching stare.**

**With the dragon safety tangled in the ropes, Hiccup jabs with**

**his dagger, puffing himself up with false bravado.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**I'm going to kill you, Dragon. I'm**

**gonna cut out your heart and take**

**it to my father. I'm a Viking.**

**(BEAT)**

**I am a VIKING!**

**Hiccup raises the dagger, determined to prove his Viking-**

**ness. The dragon's labored breathing breaks Hiccup's clenched**

**concentration. He opens an eye, uncertainty leaking through.**

**The dragon holds the stare. Something profound is exchanged.**

**Finally, the Night Fury closes its eye and lowers its head,**

**resigned to its fate.**

**Hiccup tries to go through with it, holding the dagger**

**aloft... fighting himself... until finally lowering it with a**

**frustrated sigh.**

"what is going on" asked Yruffnut "I have no idea"; replied Ytuffnut

**He looks over the dragon's chaffed rope wounds.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**(muttered, ashamed)**

**I did this.**

**He turns to leave. Pauses. And glances back at the dragon,**

**chest heaving.**

**Hiccup GRUMBLES. He checks over his shoulder to ensure that**

**no one is watching... then hurries back to cut the ropes.**

**The Night Fury's eye shoots open. With the dragon watching**

**his every move, Hiccup hurriedly saws through the bola ropes.**

**As the last rope falls free, the Night Fury suddenly POUNCES!**

**In a blur, the dragon is upon him, pinning Hiccup down,**

**grazing his neck. Looking like it's about to kill him. Hiccup**

**is paralyzed. The dragon's breath ruffles his hair. Hiccup**

**opens his eyes to find the Night Fury's wolf-like stare**

**boring into him. The exchange is intense, profound.**

**The dragon draws a deep breath, as though it's about to torch**

**him, then lets out an ear-piercing scream instead. It turns**

**and takes flight, flapping violently through the canopy of**

**trees. It bashes against a nearby mountain side, recovers,**

**and drops out of view some distance away.**

**Winded, Hiccup struggles to his feet, staggers a few steps,**

**collapses to his knees, and faints.**

**"****WHAT WHY DID YOU LET I-" Stoik was interrupted by Ohiccup "I DID WHAT WAS RIGHT" he shouted surprising most if not all the Yvikings**

**INT. STOICK'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS**

**Hiccup enters to see...**

**STOICK, seated on a thick slice of tree-trunk. He is slouched**

**over the fire-pit, stirring the coals with his axe. Embers**

**waft around his beard.**

**Hiccup tries to sneak past, up the stairs to his room. Stoick**

**seems none the wiser, when...**

**STOICK**

**Hiccup.**

"Busted"

**HICCUP**

**(CAUGHT)**

**Dad. Uh...**

**Stoick stands, takes a deep breath.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**I, uh... I have to talk to you,**

**Dad.**

**STOICK**

**I need to speak with you too, son.**

**Hiccup and Stoick STRAIGHTEN at the same moment.**

**HICCUP STOICK**

**I've decided I don't want to**** I think it's time you learn**

**fight dragons****. to fight dragons****.**

**This made almost everyone laugh (you know who didn't) "Do it again" asked Otuffnut "NO" shouted Ystoik & hiccup making everyone laugh again**

**(BEAT) (BEAT)**

**What? ****What?**

Cue more laughter

**STOICK (CONT'D)**

**You go first.**

**HICCUP**

**No, you go first.**

**STOICK**

**Alright. You get your wish. Dragon**

**training. You start in the morning.**

**HICCUP**

**(SCRAMBLING)**

**Oh man, I should've gone first. Uh,**

**'cause I was thinking, you know we**

**have a surplus of dragon-fighting**

**Vikings, but do we have enough**

**bread-making Vikings, or small home REPAIR VIKINGS-**

**"****why didn't you ask about blacksmithing" asked Ygobber "I don't do well under pressure**

**STOICK**

**-You'll need this.**

**Stoick hands Hiccup his axe. Hiccup avoids taking it.**

**HICCUP**

**I don't want to fight dragons.**

**STOICK**

**Come on. Yes, you do.**

**HICCUP**

**Rephrase. Dad I can't kill dragons.**

**STOICK**

**But you will kill dragons.**

**HICCUP**

**No, I'm really very extra sure that**

**I won't.**

**STOICK**

**It's time Hiccup.**

**HICCUP**

**Can you not hear me?**

"Nope" a certain brunette commented leaving a sad Stoick

**STOICK**

**This is serious son!**

**Stoick forces the axe into Hiccup's hands. Its weight drags**

**him down. He looks up to see Stoick under-lit with firelight.**

**STOICK (CONT'D)**

**When you carry this axe... you**

**carry all of us with you. Which**

**means you walk like us. You talk**

**like us. You think like us. No more**

**of...**

**(GESTURING NON-**

**specifically at Hiccup)**

**... this.**

**HICCUP**

**You just gestured to all of me.**

**STOICK**

**Deal?**

**HICCUP**

**This conversation is feeling very**

**one-sided.**

**STOICK**

**DEAL?!**

**Hiccup glances at the axe in his hands. It's a no-win**

**argument.**

**HICCUP**

**(RESIGNED)**

**Deal.**

"how is that a deal" asked Flynn

**Satisfied, Stoick grabs his helmet and duffel bag... and**

**heads for the door.**

**STOICK**

**Good. Train hard. I'll be back.**

**Probably.**

**HICCUP**

**And I'll be here. Maybe.**

**Stoick heads out the door, leaving Hiccup holding the axe.**

**Okay so that is another chapter I know it is shorter and I'm sorry I was in a rush remember please leave a suggestion and review if you want me to add another movie I can tell me and I will see if I can. I may not be able to upload tomorrow as I am visiting a friend so sorry but thankyou for all the support and suggestions I will not be able to use all of them but I will try my best… Bye**


	5. Why Didn't you

**Hey guys I know it's been awhile since I last updated so I decided to make a longer chapter I been making YouTube videos with my friend for our new channel that we started a few days ago if you guys want to check it out there is a link to our channel in my bio just copy and paste it. I hope you enjoy this chapter**

**EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - DAY**

**Gobber raises a massive iron gate at the entrance of a vast**

**stone arena.**

**GOBBER**

**Welcome to dragon training!**

**The recruits file through the gate, and out onto the arena**

**floor. They take it in like gladiators entering the**

**colosseum. The walls are covered in scorched silhouettes of**

**blasted Vikings. It's a grim yet awe-inspiring place.**

**ASTRID**

**No turning back.**

**TUFFNUT**

**I hope I get some serious burns.**

**RUFFNUT**

**I'm hoping for some mauling, like**

**on my shoulder or lower back.**

**ASTRID**

**Yeah, it's only fun if you get a**

**scar out of it.**

"Okay that is the worst type of fun I have ever heard" a 14 year old genius named Hiro pointed out

**HICCUP (O.S.)**

**Yeah, no kidding, right? Pain. Love**

**it.**

**The recruits turn to see Hiccup behind them. Groans all**

**around.**

**TUFFNUT**

**Oh great. Who let him in?**

**"****Why do ye all have ta be so mean?" asked Merida causing the Oteens to look down and OStoick to go and hug his son**

**GOBBER**

**Let's get started! The recruit who**

**does best will win the honor of**

**killing his first dragon in front**

**of the entire village.**

"how is that an honour" asked Honey Lemon

**SNOTLOUT**

**Hiccup already killed a Night Fury,**

**so does that disqualify him or...?**

**The recruits LAUGH and chatter in the background.**

"Its not funny anymore" commented Snotlout

**TUFFNUT**

**Can I transfer to the class with**

**the cool Vikings?**

**Gobber throws a supportive arm around Hiccup and ushers him**

**along.**

**GOBBER**

**(cheery, in confidence)**

**Don't worry. You're small and**

**you're weak. That'll make you less**

**of a target. They'll see you as**

**sick or insane and go after the**

**more Viking-like teens instead.**

"You are the worst pep talker ever" Flynn commented getting lots of nods "I'm not that bad" both Gobber's answered

**GOBBER stick him in line with the others and continues on**

**toward five massive reinforced doors. Terrible ROARS and**

**BELLOWS issue from within.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D)**

**Behind these doors are just a few**

**of the many species you will learn**

**to fight.**

**Fishlegs bounces and giggles with excitement, barely able to**

**contain himself.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D)**

**The Deadly Nadder.**

**FISHLEGS**

**(under his breath)**

**Speed eight. Armor sixteen.**

**GOBBER**

**The Hideous Zippleback.**

**FISHLEGS**

**Plus eleven stealth. Times two.**

**GOBBER**

**The Monstrous Nightmare.**

**FISHLEGS**

**Firepower fifteen.**

**GOBBER**

**The Terrible Terror.**

**FISHLEGS**

**Attack eight. Venom twelve.**

"OMG could you not" said Brie whilst both fishlegs repeated the words in sync to their Past selves

**GOBBER**

**CAN YOU STOP THAT?!**

**(BEAT)**

**And...the Gronckle.**

**FISHLEGS**

**(quietly; to himself)**

**Jaw strength, eight.**

**Gobber pulls a lever, raising the cross beam on the last of**

**the doors.**

**SNOTLOUT**

**Whoa, wait! Aren't you gonna teach**

**us first!?**

**GOBBER**

**I believe in learning on the job.**

**BAM! A GRONCKLE thunders out of its cave, charging into the**

**ring like an irate rhino.**

**The recruits scramble in every direction. Except for Ruffnut**

**and Tuffnut who rush toward it, like pumped-up rodeo clowns.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D)**

**Today is about survival. If you get**

**blasted, you're dead. Quick, what's**

**the first thing you're going to**

**need?**

**HICCUP**

**A doctor?**

"Nope that's after "commented a winter spirit

**FISHLEGS**

**Plus five speed?**

**ASTRID**

**A shield.**

**GOBBER**

**Shields. Go.**

**The recruits scramble for shields, finding them scattered**

**around the ring.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D)**

**Your most important piece of**

**equipment is your shield. If you**

**must make a choice between a sword**

**or a shield, take the shield.**

**Hiccup STRUGGLES to lift his. Gobber helps him and sends him**

**running.**

**Ruff and Tuff stand amidst a dozen shields. But only one has**

**a skull painted on it. They both grab it.**

**TUFFNUT**

**Get your hands off my shield!**

**RUFFNUT**

**There are like a million shields!**

**TUFFNUT**

**Take that one, it has a flower on**

**it. Girls like flowers.**

**Ruffnut uses the shield to BASH Tuffnut in the face. He**

**doesn't let go.**

**RUFFNUT**

**Ooops, now this one has blood on**

**it.**

"You just passed it to him" said Hiro

**The Gronckle takes aim at the distracted twins. Blam! The**

**shield is blasted out of both of their hands. Tuff and Ruff**

**SPIN like tops and go down.**

**GOBBER**

**Tuffnut, Ruffnut, you're out!**

**TUFFNUT**

**(DAZED)**

**What?!**

**RUFFNUT**

**(CONFUSED)**

**What?!**

**The Gronckle scoops up a pile of rocks and SWALLOWS them**

**back. The teens gather on the far side of the ring.**

**GOBBER**

**Those shields are good for another**

**thing. Noise. Make lots of it to**

**throw off a dragon's aim.**

**The kids scoop up weapons and begin hammering on their**

**shields. The Gronckle shakes its head at the clatter.**

**GRONCKLE'S POV - the teens targets become blurry and**

**scrambled. It's working.**

This made most of the Ovikings stare in awe "I'm adding that to the book of dragons when we get back" fishlegs whispered to Ohiccup

**GOBBER (CONT'D)**

**All dragons have a limited number**

**of shots. How many does a Gronckle**

**have?**

**SNOTLOUT**

**Five!**

**FISHLEGS**

**No, six.**

**GOBBER**

**Correct, six. That's one for each**

**of you!**

**FISHLEGS**

**I really don't think my parents**

**WOULD-**

**BAM! Fishlegs has his shield blasted away.**

**GOBBER**

**Fishlegs, out.**

**Gobber spots Hiccup hiding from the Gronckle's molten slugs.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D)**

**Hiccup, get in there!**

**ON ASTRID bouncing on her heels, ready to dodge a blast.**

**Snotlout appears, trying to hit on her.**

**SNOTLOUT**

**So anyway I'm moving into my**

**parents' basement. You should come**

**by sometime to work out. You look**

**like you work out-**

**She cartwheels out of the way, allowing a shot to shoot past**

**her and hit Snotlout's shield. He's blasted onto his back.**

**GOBBER**

**Snotlout! You're done!**

**Astrid ROLLS to a stop beside Hiccup, who stirs awkwardly,**

**trying to look cool.**

**HICCUP**

**(VOICE BREAKING)**

**So, I guess it's just you and me**

**huh?**

**ASTRID**

**No. Just you.**

**Astrid ROLLS away. A split-second later a lava slug knocks**

**Hiccup's shield clear off of his arm. Hiccup is exposed.**

**GOBBER**

**One shot left!**

**Hiccup panics and chases after his shield as it rolls across**

**the ring.**

**The sudden movement sends the Gronckle chasing after him,**

**leaving Astrid in the clear.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D)**

**(WORRIED)**

**Hiccup!**

**The Gronckle drives straight toward Hiccup, pinning him**

**against the wall. It opens its mouth and cocks its tail,**

**ready to fire point-blank.**

"HICCUP" both Stoik's yelled in shock no-one told them about this even if YStoik was still mad at Hiccup he was still his son

**Gobber lunges in and hooks the Gronckle's mouth at the last**

**second, causing its head to jerk back and fire against the**

**stone wall above Hiccup's head.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D)**

**(rattled, but masking it)**

**And that's six!**

**Gobber wrestles the irate Gronckle back into his pen.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D)**

**Go back to bed, ya overgrown**

**sausage! You'll get another chance,**

**don't you worry.**

**Slam! Lock. Gobber turns to the recruits.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D)**

**Remember... a dragon will always,**

**(with a stern look to**

**HICCUP)**

**always go for the kill.**

"Usually" YGobber said before anybody had the chance to make a comment

**He hoists Hiccup to his feet and walks off. Hiccup looks**

**overhead to see a steaming pit in the solid stone wall.**

**EXT. WOODS/HIDDEN COVE - DUSK**

**HICCUP, battered after another disastrous day in the ring. He**

**studies the remnants of the discarded bola... revealing that**

**he's back at the scene of the crime.**

"why would you go back" "you really are stupid" "STOP" the Yvikings were surprised to see OStoick standing up for Hiccup but they still shut up

**HICCUP**

**(MUTTERED)**

**So...why didn't you?**

That was a question on everyone's minds except for Brie and the Ovikings

**He drops the bola and presses on in the direction it flew**

**off. He drops into a rocky crevice and follows it to an...**

**ISOLATED COVE complete with a pristine spring pool. He scans**

**the high stone walls... then notices a single black SCALE on**

**the ground. He crouches and picks it up, studying it.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**Well this was stupid.**

**"****Yes it was" replied Ystoik **

**SUDDENLY, the NIGHT FURY blasts past him. Hiccup recoils,**

**watching the massive beast struggle to climb the walls. It**

**flaps violently, then peels away to a rough landing. The**

**dragon is trapped.**

**Hiccup grins, excited to see it again, and slips closer.**

**He watches as the dragon, exhausted and frustrated, leaps**

**into the air, beating its wings furiously. Again and again,**

**it rolls uncontrolled and CRASHES heavily.**

**As if remembering to snap a photo, Hiccup pulls a leather-**

**bound book and flips past drawings of weapons to a blank**

**page. He sketches the dragon quickly, desperate to record the**

**image.**

**The Fury claws at the steep rock walls, trying climb out of**

**the cove. It SLIPS and falls hard, crushing several saplings.**

**The Fury rolls back to his feet and slowly crawls to the**

**water's edge. He spots fish in the shallow water and snaps at**

**them... but comes up empty. He lowers his head, looking**

**weakened.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**(MUTTERED)**

**Why don't you just...fly away?**

**ON HICCUP as he spots the problem. He adjusts his drawing,**

**carefully erasing one half of the dragon's tail.**

"Oh my gosh" honey lemon, Rapunzel and a few others whispered whilst both Hiccup's looked down in shame they did that and the Yvikings were all thinking the same thing _A downed dragon was a dead dragon_

**He accidentally drops the charcoal stick. It rolls off of the**

**rock outcropping that hides him from view and bounces into**

**the cove. TINK. TINK. TINK.**

**The Night Fury raises his head, spotting Hiccup. They**

**exchange a profound, unflinching stare.**

"Stare off" joked Jack causing a few laughs and eye rolls

**DISSOLVE TO:**

**INT. GREAT HALL - NIGHT**

**A storm is brewing outside. The great doors rattle on their**

**hinges.**

**GOBBER (O.S.)**

**Alright. Where did Astrid go wrong**

**in the ring today?**

**The recruits are seated at a table, eating dinner by the glow**

**of the fire pit.**

**ASTRID**

**I mistimed my summersault dive. It**

**was sloppy. It threw off my**

**reverse tumble.**

**Eye rolls from the group.**

And eye rolls from almost everyone else "seriously" asked wasabi

**RUFFNUT**

**(SARCASTIC)**

**Yeah. We noticed.**

**SNOTLOUT**

**(grabbing Astrid's hand)**

**No, no, you were great. That was**

**so 'Astrid'.**

"suck up" commented Ohiccup causing a few more laughs

**GOBBER**

**She's right, you have to be tough**

**on yourselves.**

**CREAK. All eyes turn to Hiccup, entering the hall,**

**sheepishly. Gobber glares at him.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D)**

**(glaring at Hiccup)**

**Where did Hiccup go wrong?**

**He tries to take a seat at the table...**

**RUFFNUT**

**He showed up.**

"That's not nice" commented Honey Lemon

**TUFFNUT**

**He didn't get eaten.**

"We are so sorry" the Oteens whispered to Ohiccup "It's fine"

**... but the recruits keep closing the gaps. Rolling his eyes,**

**Hiccup sits at the vacant table next to them.**

**ASTRID**

**He's never where he should be.**

**GOBBER**

**Thank you, Astrid.**

**Gobber stands.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D)**

**You need to live and breathe this**

**stuff.**

**Gobber lays a giant book in the center of the table.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D)**

**The dragon manual. Everything we**

**know about every dragon we know of.**

**A RUMBLE of thunder shakes the hall. Rain pours down outside.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D)**

**No attacks tonight. Study up.**

**Gobber EXITS into the storm, leaving the teens staring at the**

**book.**

"do you seriously think they are going to read" asked Tadashi

**TUFFNUT**

**(you've got to be kidding)**

**Wait, you mean read?**

**RUFFNUT**

**While we're still alive?**

**SNOTLOUT**

**Why read words when you can just**

**kill the stuff the words tell you**

**stuff about?**

"What did I say" "shut up"

**FISHLEGS**

**Oh! I've read it like, seven times.**

**There's this water dragon that**

**sprays boiling water at your face.**

**And there's this other one that**

**buries itself for like a week...**

**The teens stare as Fishlegs goes on too long.**

Both Fishlegs parents were proud at their son's knowledge of dragons

**TUFFNUT**

**Yeah, that sounds great. There was**

**a chance I was going to read**

**that...**

**RUFFNUT**

**...but now...**

**Snotlout gets up to go.**

**SNOTLOUT**

**You guys read, I'll go kill stuff.**

**The others follow, with Fishlegs in tow.**

**FISHLEGS**

**Oh and there's this other one that**

**has these spines that look like**

**trees...**

**Astrid is the last to go.**

**HICCUP**

**So I guess we'll share-**

**ASTRID**

**Read it.**

**She pushes it toward him and leaves.**

**HICCUP**

**All mine then. Wow, so okay. I'll**

**SEE YOU-**

**Slam.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**Tomorrow.**

**SIGH.**

**DISSOLVE TO:**

**INT. GREAT HALL - LATE NIGHT**

**ON HICCUP'S HAND**

**OPENING the massive book. Thunder BOOMS outside. The hall is**

**vacant and dark, but for the few candles he's pulled**

**together.**

**Hiccup pours through page after page of strange and**

**frightening dragons.**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

**Dragon classifications. Strike**

**class. Fear class. Mystery class.**

**Hiccup turns the page.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

**Thunderdrum. This reclusive dragon**

**inhabits sea caves and dark tide**

**pools.**

**(MORE)**

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

**When startled, the Thunderdrum**

**produces a concussive sound that**

**can kill a man at close range.**

**Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight.**

**Hiccup's eyes drift to a lurid illustration of decapitated**

**Vikings. Another page, another dragon.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

**Timberjack. This gigantic creature**

**has razor sharp wings that can**

**slice through full grown**

**trees...extremely dangerous. Kill**

**on sight.**

**The illustrations seem to take on a life of their own,**

**shifting and squirming in the candlelight.**

"Okay that's creepy" commented Flynn

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

**Scauldron. Sprays scalding water at**

**its victim. Extremely dangerous.**

**The storm outside rages against the shuttered windows. Hiccup**

**is startled, but presses on.**

"Wait you keep going" asked a shocked Ysnotlout saying what much all the Yvikings minds Ystoik was on pretty felt quite proud of his son for that small act of bravery

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**Changewing. Even newly hatched**

**dragons can spray acid. Kill on**

**sight.**

**He begins flipping through the pages. A blur of dragons...**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**Gronckle. Zippleback. The Skrill.**

**Bone Knapper. Whispering Death.**

**Burns its victims. Buries its**

**victims. Chokes its victims. Turns**

**its victims inside-out.**

**Extremely dangerous. Extremely**

**dangerous. Kill on sight. Kill on**

**sight. Kill on sight...**

"Do you kill everything on sight" asked Gogo "Nope" replied Yhiccup

**Hiccup finally lands upon the page he's been looking for.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

**Night Fury.**

**It's BLANK - no image, save for a few, sparse details.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**Speed unknown. Size unknown. The**

**unholy offspring of lightning and**

**death itself.**

**(MORE)**

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**Never engage this dragon. Your only**

**chance, hide and pray it does not**

**find you.**

"Oh"

**Hiccup pulls his sketchbook out of his vest and opens it to**

**his drawing of Toothless. He lays it over the book's blank**

**page and considers it.**

**CLOSE ON the drawing of Toothless...**

**MATCH CUT TO:**

**EXT. HIGH SEAS - DAWN**

**A painted DRAGON, with a sword run through it. It's the**

**billowing sail of Stoick's ship.**

**Stoick hovers over the familiar nautical map - his eyes on**

**the uncharted corner, swirling in mist and illustrations of**

**dragons.**

**STOICK**

**I can almost smell them. They're**

**close. Steady.**

"Wait what" asked Hiro that last sentence just sounded weird and almost everyone agreed

**Stoick raises his gaze to...**

**AN EPIC FOG BANK, towering from sky to sea like a bruised,**

**daunting curtain, beyond which nothing is visible. The three**

**ships drift alongside it, skirting its solid edge, looking**

**for an opening.**

**ON DECK the crewmen mill nervously, all too aware of what**

**Stoick is considering.**

**STOICK (CONT'D)**

**Take us in.**

**The helmsman steers Stoick's ship into the fog. The men draw**

**their weapons, prepping for the worst.**

**VIKING**

**Hard to port... for Helheim's gate.**

**The first ship disappears into the whiteout, followed by the**

**other two.**

**A BEAT**

**Suddenly a flash of light. A silhouette of a dragon. Hollers.**

**Sounds of splitting and shattering wood. Plunges into the**

**water. Another bright flash.**

"I'm glad they don't show what's next" said Elinor "you have no idea" replied most of the people on that voyage

**Hey guys hope you enjoyed if you have any suggestions tell me and I will see what I can do I used somebody's but sadly I don't remember who's but you know who you are it was about OStoick defending hiccup anyways if you want me to add a movie please tell me and I will see what I can do till next time bye guys**


	6. Update

hey guys i am so sorry i havnt updated in like 2 months i will update soon but i just started high school in january so i have to worry about that and i was going to upload yesterday but on friday a cyclone came to were i live so im more worried about the wall that almost fell over in my house im so sorry i have half finished the next chapter and it will be up soon bye guys


End file.
